A power converter controlling high breakdown voltage and large current is configured using a switching element such as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a diode element. For example, it is possible to simplify the configuration of the power converter and to achieve downsizing thereof by using a semiconductor device which includes the switching element and the diode element integrated into one chip. However, such a semiconductor device is required to reduce the switching loss and electrical conduction loss.